Aisen von Scelestius
|name = Aisen von Scelestius |alias = Hope |image = Hope-Aisen.jpg |job = Skypledge Adept |age = 18 |weapon = Power Rods (Pentagram Power Rod) |gender = Male |laterality = Right-Handed |height = 5'9" |weight = 132 lbs. |bloodtype = A |castemark = His Celestial Caste Mark is located on his right wrist, mostly covered by his wristband. |personality = Quiet Reclusive Determined Knowledgeably-Focused |gloss = Pride Revenge Sensitivity Dependence |quote = TBA}} Bio Aisen is referred as the group's leader and one of the Celestial Heroes of Virtue in Forgotten Testament XVI. Aisen is a young boy with short, black hair. Despite his age, he has a mature speech and attitude. Aisen is considered to be a calm, collected and deliberative person, but can reveal himself at times to be reckless. He retains such calm demeanor even during battle, and is not above mocking his opponents and their abilities, but can also be seen praiging their skills, if they prove themselves worthy. Aisen is amnesiac boy who knows nothing about his origin or his true purpose and aimlessly wanders the streets. At that time Aisen had no name, no memories of his past, and he is blunt and emotionless from his mysterious past. He is known for his kind nature and his calm determination. At the beginning, Aisen does not have any magical power, but is an excellent martial artist in form of kicking. He is puzzled where did he get the ability to perform an advanced skill in kicking. Later on, he seemed to rely more on his summoning ability granted by the Caste given to him by Eden when he gained a magical ability to summon. Appearance Aisen's hair features comprise of black face-length hair that is slightly spiked; it is arranged in a very basic manner. He has glowing blue eyes due to his ability granted by his Caste. He has fairly regular build for a person his age and he has a lithesome body. His Caste Mark is located on his right wrist. Curse of Destiny Aisen is cursed to experience such fallacies, lies, arrogance and dishonor and is unexpectedly caught up in a widespread turmoil of saving the world. Music Theme (TBA) Blessed Weapons : Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Blessed Weapons Power Rods are Aisen's weapons of choice for Summoning. Due to his ability granted by his Caste, His Summons automatically appears in battle to fight for Aisen. the Summon's stats typically based on Aisen stats making Aisen more flexible in maxing his status. He can also use his Power Rod to deal magical damage on his opponent or cast a Celestial Force spells. While not used, they automatically vanished when Aisen doesnt need and stored away when not needed. Upgrades for Power Rods :Main Article: List of Blessed Weapon Catalyst Upgrades Note: * - indicates that the weapon is on highest tier version and cannot be upgraded or gain experience. Celestial Magic Abilities Celestial Summons (Exclusive) Gallery Copy of commission aisen by moondrophime-d3lnkuu.jpg|Artwork of Aisen Summoner Aisen.png|Chibi Aisen Resized.png|Promotional Poster of Aisen CG render Aisen.png|CG render of Aisen Etymology Hope is distinct from positive thinking, which refers to a therapeutic or systematic process used in psychology for reversing pessimism. In other words, hope is a feeling of optimistic feelings in a negative or falling situation to overcome it in success. The term false hope refers to a hope based entirely around a fantasy or an extremely unlikely outcome. Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Virtues Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Characters